The Midnight Hour
by CarrotLucky13
Summary: When enemies meet, boundaries are crossed.   B/H/N Full of smut; femslash, het and incest, don't like then don't read
1. Chapter 1

**_EDIT! Amendments have been made to this story, due to several requests. The story is now set ONE MONTH AFTER Malfoy Mannor_**

_This is a special Christmas present to the one I love._

_Though I wish I did, unfortunately I do not own the wonderful characters of the Harry Potter novels. _

_This is a very smutty femslash set ONE month from the incident at Malfoy Mannor. Will also include Blackcest, don't like, don't read. Rated M due to heavy adult content. You have been warned._

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Midnight Hour<span>**

**Chapter One**

Darkness suffocates. Perspiration engulfs. Fear incapacitates. The blinding flash of malevolent light and the screams of a tortured soul awakens the host from their recurring nightmare. Shaking, the dark mark lingers in their mind, the laugh of the devil rings in their ears as cold shivers coarse their body. Harry wasn't the only one to suffer from nightmares in Grimmauld Place.

Six months had passed since Malfoy Manor. Hermione's physical scars had healed, as had those of Dobby's death. The mental scars of the events of that night were, however harder to erase from memory. No matter how she tried, no spells or potions could prevent the nightmares from invading her mind as she slept.

Rising from her bed, Hermione made her way to the open window. Staring out at the warm summer night's sky she sighed. Somewhere out there was her captor. The woman who stole her sense, and corrupted her nights. She knew it was wrong. She didn't understand why. How. With the aftermath of her fear still lingering in her mind, on her skin, her mind digressed. Wandering to the forbidden. The illicit. The depraved. Letting her eyes flicker close she let her imagination run wild, the cool gentle breeze on her diaphoretic skin, was the breath of the woman... No, _monster_ that had attacked her. Tried to kill her. A shiver running down her spine, as her hand snaked its way down into her panties. Caressing and teasing herself to ecstasy. Her pink lips eliciting a primal moan of desire for the one she knew she could never have.

Grabbing the windows ledge to steady herself, she rode the waves of pleasure coursing through her nubile body. An insuppressible smile played upon her lips as she crawled back into her bed, leaving her to fall into a happy, dreamless sleep.

~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~

"No you tell her, you love her!"

Hermione walked in to see red faced Ron wrestling a chortling Harry to the kitchen floor. "Do not four-eyes!"

The kitchen lay in disarray, with chairs and crockery strewn across the room. "Tell me what?" Both boys sheepishly turned to face their best friend, and looked blankly at her. Rolling her eyes, she ran some spells to set the room straight. After a hearty breakfast, Hermione made her excused and left for her room, but not before placing an extendable ear by the door.

Her mind flitted back to her midnight activities. So many things were wrong with the thoughts that ran through her mind. Not only was she having illicit thoughts of another woman, the woman was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. The psychotic murderer of many of her friends, and their loved ones. Of Sirius, Dobby, Neville's parent's. The very woman that would have killed her, had it not been for Harry and Ron's rescue. But try as she had, she couldn't banish the thoughts from her once sound mind.

Hermione was brought back to earth by the voices on the extendable ear.

"I'm telling you mum, there's something wrong with Hermione" Sighing she leant her head against the banisters. So she hadn't been portraying normality as she had thought.

"Come on Ron, Harry. She had a tough ordeal, there's no time limit on recovery from something like that." Hermione smiled; at least she could rely on Molly to keep them off her back, at least for a few more days. Charming the twins' gift to her, she held it in her hands.

"I've got to get out this house" She whispered under her breath. Hermione hadn't left Grimmauld Place for six months. That was about to change.

~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~

Standing in the centre of Diagon Alley Hermione felt the fear creeping back into her mind. The crowds. The voices. The faces. Scurrying, like a hunted mouse, she hurried to find place of safety. Heart pounding in her chest, head spinning, the young wizard collapsed back against the cool damp wall of a backstreet. Dressed in a cloak covering all but her eyes, she wished to feel invisible to the world. The chatter of shoppers and pub goers reverberated off the street walls, the smell of butter beer and stagnant water hung in the air, like the bitter sweet aroma of a party the morning after. Her posture regained, she looked about her and gasped inwardly. _Nockturn Alley_. The socially forbidden street filled with vendors specializing magic of the darkest kind. Though every part of her body screamed at her to turn back, to head to safety. Hermione couldn't help but take another step into the alley. Into another world. A world of gruesome looking and smelling _delicacies, _of dark potions and evil spells. A world full of dark corners, for doing dark deeds. The air of danger pushed Hermione on, as she absorbed the darkness of the night. Curiosity took the better of her, as she made her way over to a stall selling baby dragons and she smiled to herself, remembering times long forgotten of Norbert, and their first year at Hogwarts. The belch of a small dragon sent a flame towards her, who abruptly stepped back into someone behind her.

Turning she saw another witch, almost disguised identically to herself, only her eyes visible to the world. And oh those eyes. Hermione would know them anywhere. Those eyes, dark as the night, framed by thick long lashes. As she looked, those forbidden eyes widened. The owner too recognised Hermione through her eyes. Time slowed down, it seemed almost to come to a stop. Both witches just staring at each other, surprised to see the other. Then all of a sudden time sped up, almost in double time. Quick as a flash the stranger turned on her heels and fled off into the crowds. Catching her breath Hermione sped after her, wand in front of her, ready to fight. To the death. This was her revenge. This was fate.

Stumbling out into the open she looked around her. The street was clear. "She can't just disappear" She muttered to herself, knowing only too well that she could do just that. However out of the corner of her eye, she saw the other witch slip into an old disused shop. Fast to follow, she clambered up the steps and flung the door open.

The shop creaked as the door swung close, dust swirling around the fusty room. Nervously she stepped into the room. The other witch was nowhere in sight. But Hermione knew she was here. She could smell her intoxicatingly devilish scent.

* * *

><p><em>Anyone notice the Quote from <em>_Love Actually?__ So there's chapter one. What do you think?_


	2. Chapter 2

**_EDIT! Amendments have been made to this story, due to several requests. The story is now set ONE MONTH AFTER Malfoy Mannor_**

A massive thank you to trang-a-lang, wild artemis, cheshire-eyes, TaintedFlare, Darkshadow-lord and nayapotter34 for their reviews, and to all those who added this story.

WARNING This chapter see's the increase of smut and the introduction to femslash. If you don't like then don't read. If you do, then lucky you

Chapter one - The shack creaked as the door swung close, dust swirling around the fusty room. Nervously she stepped into the room. The other witch was nowhere in sight. But Hermione knew she was here. She could smell her intoxicatingly devilish scent.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Hairs rose, skin chilled, eyes roaming. The bright summer moonlight eluded the abandoned store like a vacuum of light. This was a place of magic, dark magic. She knew she should leave whence she had come, but something stopped her, willed her to stay. Stepping cautiously into the centre of the room, wand raised and eyes wide and searching. . "Lumos" She muttered under her breath. Light vitiating the gloom. The floor was littered with debris; broken glass, litter, abandoned stock and even money. Whoever had owned the shop had left in a hurry. Eyes scouring, wand raised, purity permeating the evil. Glass cracked underfoot, dust swirled, hand shaking. Blood pumping an incestuous rhythm in her ears.

Like a spectre, in a dreamlike state, Hermione glissaded to the back of the shop, looking up a flight of obliterated stairs. _Surely she couldn't have ascended the flight? _The young witch mused. Sighing, she cautiously placed her weight upon the first stair, holding her breath as she did so. Satisfied that they would take her weight, she began to climb, her wand lighting the way. The macabre silence hung heavy in the air, chocking the joy from the young girl. The only sound to cut through the density was the eerie creak of the wooden frame.

She'd reached the landing. Clear. Room one. Clear. Room two. Clear. Third time lucky. Her hand reached out, clasping the cool glass door knob tight in her own clammy hand. The knot in her stomach tightened. A lump stuck in her throat. The silence was deafened by the pounding in her chest. This was a bad idea, no! This was a _terrible _idea. She couldn't turn back. Could not enter. Her feet frozen to the ground. She could not run. She could not hide. The screams. The mark. The taste of blood. It all rushed back to her. The laughter. The laughter...

On this time the laughter wasn't in her head. It was beyond the door. With a sudden surge of Gryffindor courage she threw the door back on its hinges, weapon cocked. Ready.

~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~

The room was empty. How could that be? She'd heard her. That laugh. Shaking her head she walked to the blackened window. She really needed to get a grip. The door slammed closed. Startled Hermione spun around. Too slow. She was hit by the Cruciatus Curse. The silent screams flooded the room, as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Relief. As quick as it had begun, it ended. Raising her head, she looked into those midnight eyes, her heart race increased, as she whispered, barely audible, "Bellatrix". Raising her wand, she rose to her feet, as a lewd smile played upon her nemesis' lips "Levicorpus" Bellatrix Lestrange's body was raised off the ground, leaving her hanging. Suspended, upside down in mid-air.

"Let me down you filthy mudblood" Bellatrix spat as she fired another curse at Hermione.

"With pleasure... Liberacorpus" Now it was Hermione's turn to smirk as the dark witch fell with an almighty thud to the floor

~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~

Spells flew across the room, hitting walls and witches. Both witches were growing weaker, after being hit by several high impact spells and curses. Growing exhausted, Hermione shouted "Expelliarmus", sending Bellatrix's wand scattering to the corner of the room. For the first time that evening Hermione had the control, walking to the elder witch she raised her wand. This was it. She could kill Bellatrix Lestrange. At the very least torture her like she had her. Visibly scared of death, the death eater backed away slowly, fear in her eyes. Again, Hermione moved closer, stopping just in front of Lestrange. In one swift movement Bellatrix produced a blade, slashing the young girls' wrist causing her to drop her wand. As Lestrange lunged for it, Hermione used all her strength to push the older witch to the ground, wrestling with her for the knife.

Rolling around on the dusty floor the women scratched, bit, kicked and punched in a desperate attempt to gain an advantage. Tired limbs flailing. Sweet profanity falling from jaded lips. Dahlia jewels of life wasted. Rolling herself on top, Bellatrix looked down at the bruised figure before her. Dust mingled with dirt, mingling with sweat, mingling with tears, mingling with blood. _A commensurate sight. _Forcing her mouth down onto the warm soft lips of innocence, she drew blood. Sitting back, her own lips crimson red with the essence of another. Of a mudblood. The blood of a mudblood_. _Confused and shocked Hermione lay motionless, the two outstaring each other. A game of strength. Of determination. Slower, Bellatrix leaned forwards, their lips touching softer this time. Gentle. Faster. Harder. Rougher.

With a concupiscent spirit the witches wrestled, fought, against the social restraints. Clothes. Upbringing. Beliefs. Fuelled by their united carnal desire and hatred for one another, they kissed, licked, touched and tore their way to nudity. Pulling back, eyes locked, silently questioning, searching. Bolder now, Granger leant up, encapsulating her opponents lips. Fingers locked deep within those inky tresses, tongues invaded and moans were elicited. A hand seizing a pert breast, rolling a nipple between a cool thumb and forefinger. A sharp intake of breath. Backs arch. A head dips, teeth locking onto their prize. Sucking. Nibbling. Teasing. Legs spread as the forbidden wetness encroaches. Tongues find their goal. Flicking, licking, riding. United as one. Separated forever. Entering and exploring. The tastes. The salty sweetness of desire. The lascivious bounty of a lover. A killer. Skin tingles as the feelings mount. Fingers enter, deep and relentless. Pounding both, unforgivingly into submission. Moans escape, as temperance falters. Cores tighten. Breathing shortens. Bodies ride. Riding the waves of euphoria.

Collapsing in a dishabille heap their eyes flicker close as their breathing slowly returns to normal. As Hermione feels her body relax, Bellatrix rises and silently dresses herself. Overcome with insecurity, the young witch covers her exposed body, watching confused as Bellatrix leaves without a word. Sighing, she falls back to the ground. _What the hell just happened? _She knew it wasn't a dream. It had been real. Her body ached with it. _She__ had had sex with Bellatrix Lestrange. _And it was fantastic. As clarity descended and daylight rose she reached for her wand, conjuring a bowl of water, washing away the cocktail of bodily fluids from her body. Not all of which were her own. Standing naked in front of the shattered mirror she admired herself. "Episkey" She mended her cuts and wounds of her body, leaving the cut on her lip. Tracing the cut with her finger as a smile played upon her lips. _I'll keep that one as a reminder._

It was already daylight, she knew she didn't have long to get back to Grimmauld Place before someone noticed her disappearance.

* * *

><p>As always, reviews are like oxygen to me help me breathe :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**_EDIT! Amendments have been made to this story, due to several requests. The story is now set ONE MONTH AFTER Malfoy Mannor_**

A huge thank you to all of you who reviewed and added this story, especially to Cobrastyke for such kind words

Apology no. 1 - I apologize for the delay in submitting, but with Christmas, my Daddies 50th, returning to uni and some drama in my life I have been a bit busy. However to make it up I have written chapters 3,4 and half of 5. So I should updates should be quicker, as I should be well ahead of updates soon.

Apology no.2 - The next two are quite short chapters, however they're setting up the scene

Chapter Two - Collapsing in a dishabille heap their eyes flicker close as their breathing slowly returns to normal. As Hermione feels her body relax, Bellatrix rises and silently dresses herself. Overcome with insecurity, the young witch covers her exposed body, watching confused as Bellatrix leaves without a word. Sighing, she falls back to the ground. _What the hell just happened? _She knew it wasn't a dream. It had been real. Her body ached with it. _She had had sex with Bellatrix Lestrange. _And it was fantastic. As clarity descended and daylight rose she reached for her wand, conjuring a bowl of water, washing away the cocktail of bodily fluids from her body. Not all of which were her own. Standing naked in front of the shattered mirror she admired herself. "Episkey" She mended her cuts and wounds of her body, leaving the cut on her lip. Tracing the cut with her finger as a smile played upon her lips. _I'll keep that one as a reminder._

It was already daylight, she knew she didn't have long to get back to Grimmauld Place before someone noticed her disappearance.

**NOTE: The opening is set at a safe house not GP or The Burrow**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Head spinning, heart pounding, stomach churning. The relentless drone of muffled speech penetrates the silence. _Her _silence. The beleaguering clatter of life through the chaos of the mind. "Hermione.. Hemione" As if shanghaied from a dreams, her eyes meet those of her spurious mother. _No_. Shaking her head to clear her morose thoughts, she smiled up at Molly.

"Sorry, I don't know where I was."

Smiling understandingly, she was handed a plate of dinner. "It's okay dear." Pushing the abundance food around the plate, Hermione's mind drifted haphazardly between the conversation at the dining table, and the events of 6 hours previous. _The Events.._Heavy lids fall closed, as exhaustion, relief and desperation envelope the body of the young witch. _What had she done. _She knew it was foolish to believe this wouldn't come back to haunt her. This was Bellatrix Lestrange she was talking, no.. _thinking _about. Mistress of all kinds of torture and humiliation. A cruel witch devoted to the pain and misery she caused others. She'd revel in prospect of the destruction of Hermione's reputation and friendships with one sensual flick of her malicious.. _delicious.. _tongue. "Mhhm.." _That_ tongue. Granger's guttural moan didn't go unnoticed at the dinner table, with the brows of one or two of the order member being raised. Dinner finished, table cleared, the three friends retreated to the boys' room.

The orangey bursts of Chudley Cannon's provided the only colour in the otherwise bleak room. Clothes and belongings, erupt from two battered cases in the corner, strewn across what one can assume was once the wooden floorboards. A grand mahogany desk sat in front of the closed window, stained and dented from years of abuse, rage and miss-appreciation. The desk seemed to home half of Diagon Alley, a large proportion of which seemed to come exclusively from Flourish and Blott's; the biographies, histories of, and volumes upon volumes of atlases. Scattered amongst the hardbacks, lay a handful of Honey Dukes treats, pads of notes and dirty crockery. As Hermione lay on the bed, propped up on her elbow she surveyed the room. The _'lad pad'_. Perspective hit the young witch like a bolt of lightning. They were three obsessed and naive young teenagers. It was suddenly clear to her why professor Snape, Bellatrix, The Malfoy's and many others treated them the way they did. They were arrogant, foolish and brazen. They had far less skills, knowledge and experience than their elders, yet they acted like they lead the Order. Like _they _could bring Lord Voldermort to his final end. Shaking her head, she fell back against the bed and closed her eyes. In the end 'evil' would conquer '_good', _it was inevitable. Merlin! Bellatrix and the other followers would happily use any of the unforgivable curses, caring nothing for the consequences. How could three snotty teenagers and their friends compete against that? Hermione's best spells were those of knowledge and healing, not attack spells. Ron was.. well.. _Ron_. And Harry flew in without a moment's thought, always leading to disastrous consequences. Letting out a sigh she shook her head. "Harry what are we doing?" She asked. "We can't defeat them. The only reason for Voldemort's first demise was a complete fluke…" Seeing the look of anger rising in her friends face, she quickly added, "I mean, it was your mother's love that saved you, and brought his downfall that night in Godric's Hollow.. However.." Hermione sat up, holding up her hand, delaying the impending argument. "If that night hadn't happened.. If he hadn't gone to your home that night.. What would have stopped him? Nothing? _Nothing Harry! _No witch or wizard other than Dumbledore could have fought him. And now that he's…"

"Don't say it!" Harry finally snapped. One memory too far. Face crimson, hands shaking with anger he breathed heavily staring from Hermione to Ron. "Is that what you think too?" Ron looked bemused from one friend to the other, unsure who to side with. "You think that now Dumbledore is dead Voldermort is going to gain complete control?"

Hermione stood, walking over too her friend, and taking his hand in hers. As tactical as ever, she lead Harry to the bed "What I'm saying Harry, is that fighting alone won't bring him down, not yet anyway. We need to be tactical, and not just with the horcruxes. We need to cut off his assets, we need to weaken him. We need a plan. Looking from one blank expression to another Granger rolled her eyes. "Think of it like a game of Wizard chess".

Ron perked up, finally understanding what Hermione was saying. "Then we need to kill his Queen.. We need to kill Bellatrix?"

~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~

The night rolled in thick and suffocating. Asphyxiating the life, the light, the good from the world. From Hermione. Back in her room, her mind span. Transcending the limits of usual thought. Her self-hatred overshadowing her lustrous desires and common sense. A plan.. That's what she needed. If she just had a plan. Spiralling into deep thought she collapsed into a heap on the floor. _There has to be a key. _Horcrux's. Godric's Hollow. Parsltetounge. Prophecy. Dumbledore. Voldermort. Riddle Diary. Locket. Bellatrix. Tongue.. _Hermione! _Self reprimanding herself she began again. Harry. Malfoys. Narcissa… Shaking her head she looked around the room for inspiration. Moonlight perforated the bleakness with hope, reflecting off the looking glass, falling onto a battered book. Crawling to it Hermione picked up the remnants of Tom riddles diary, ink stained yet purer than it had ever been. She thumbed at the puncture mark, and leant back against the wall. The gentle breeze from the open window caressed her skin like the breath of a lover. Hair swaying, negligee riding. Locket. Prophecy. _There has to be a key._ Tom. Hogwarts. Lips.. Skin.. Nails.. Biting.. Kissing.. Licking.. Devouring.. Eyes snapping open Hermione screamed inwardly. _What is wrong with me? _Frustrated she quickly dressed herself, cloaked up and slipped into the velvety night.

* * *

><p>I don't like this chapter much, however as more of a scene setter it was needed.<p>

Apology no.3 – To all you smutsters, don't worry. Temperatures will rise soon. So as always, please provide feedback. Both good and bad. What do and don't you like?


	4. Chapter 4

**_EDIT! Amendments have been made to this story, due to several requests. The story is now set ONE MONTH AFTER Malfoy Mannor_**

Wolfgirl210082 : I'm not entirely sure what happened to this chapter, I did upload it once, so idk where it went. Only when I came to upload chap 5 did I realise. Apologies

imperfectionisunderrated: Chapter three was set in a safe house not GP, sorry for the confusion.

Apology no.1 – Again this is a short chapter

Chapter Three - The night rolled in thick and suffocating. Asphyxiating the life, the light, the good from the world. From Hermione. Back in her room, her mind span. Transcending the limits of usual thought. Her self-hatred overshadowing her lustrous desires and common sense. A plan.. That's what she needed. If she just had a plan. Spiralling into deep thought she collapsed into a heap on the floor. _There has to be a key._Horcrux's. Godric's Hollow. Parsltetounge. Prophecy. Dumbledore. Voldermort. Riddle Diary. Locket. Bellatrix. Tongue.. _Hermione!_Self reprimanding herself she began again. Harry. Malfoys. Narcissa… Shaking her head she looked around the room for inspiration. Moonlight perforated the bleakness with hope, reflecting off the looking glass, falling onto a battered book. Crawling to it Hermione picked up the remnants of Tom riddles diary, ink stained yet purer than it had ever been. She thumbed at the puncture mark, and leant back against the wall. The gentle breeze from the open window caressed her skin like the breath of a lover. Hair swaying, negligee riding. Locket. Prophecy. _There has to be a key._ Tom. Hogwarts. Lips.. Skin.. Nails.. Biting.. Kissing.. Licking.. Devouring.. Eyes snapping open Hermione screamed inwardly. _What is wrong with me?_Frustrated she quickly dressed herself, cloaked up and slipped into the velvety night.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

The icy breath of night, and the darkness of a thousand souls tore at her clothing. Melancholia stole into her mind. Knockturn alley was crammed full of emptiness. Of _no one's,_ doing _nothing. _Eyes down, gazes averted. No one noticed anything. If ever there was a place for the illegal or the taboo, this was it. No one saw. No one questioned. Heart pounding. Head spinning. Stomach churning. Hands shaking.. Gripping. Eyes burrowing.. Hermione stood in front of the abandoned store once more. Wand raised, ready. This time. The last time. With all three of the unforgivable curses legalised. She was going to kill Bellatrix Lestrange. Murderer and torturer of so many. Most wanted Witch in the world. Second most wanted only after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, himself. She'd be celebrated. A heroine. She'd _killed _Sirius! She'd _tortured _The Longbottom's. She'd FUCKED her! How dare she? Who was she anyway? A jumped up pureblood? How dare she touch her. After what she had done to her. How dare she take advantage of her like that? Blood pounding, heart racing, she burst into the shop. Eyes darting. She was going to get what was coming to her. There would be no games this time. "Alohomora" Sparks flew from the end of her extended wand, causing the door to crash open. _You've got to mean a spell. _"Merlin be my witness, when I say those two words, I'll mean them with every fiber of my being!" She muttered through gritted teeth under her breath. Molten fury coursing through her sullied veins, she tore through the ground floor. Stomach knotted. Breathing heavy. Throat tightening. Room, check, clear. Room, check, clear. Room, check, clear. Room, check… Once again, a noise from behind caught her attention. Without a moment's thought, spinning round. "Avada Kedavra" Green light ejaculating. Dead. Silence. Dust settling, Hermione gasped, hand to her face. Horror. There on the floor in front of her, lay the lifeless body.

Time stopped dead. Breathe. Breathe. _Breathe! _Falling. Down. On her knee's Hermione reached out. Eyes glassy. Lip quivering. There on the floor lay a small, dead, owl. Hermione Granger. Lover of all. Freedom fighter. Equaliser. Murderer. Hermione Granger.. _Murderer_. A single glass tear rolled down her bare cheek, crashing down onto the corpse lying before her. Another victim of war. Another lost innocent soul. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a small envelope, frowning she turned to it, picking it up and turning it over in her hand. The envelope was blank. Not a mark on it. No name. But _what _had the owl been doing here? This place was derelict. Surely no one would be sending…. Anger, fear, excitement, all coursed through her body. Hurriedly she tore open the letter, scanning the page for answers. "BITCH!" Fury devouring her mind. Shaking, she threw the poisoned words to the ground. _She knew that I would come back. She knew. And now I've proved her right. She'd knew I would come back. Looking for her. Looking for revenge. Looking for more? _Angry tears streaming down her face as she fled the scene of the crime._ Her _crime.

Eyes once more scanning the words as her fingers caressed the page. Alone, she sat numb on her bed, covered in dirt and tears. Having buried the animal, she had returned to physical safety, however was still searching for safety of the mind and conscience, to no avail. _You have to mean a spell. _She'd meant it all right. She'd meant to kill. To _kill _Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione drowned in her own confusion as her mind fought against itself. She'd killed an innocent animal tonight. Was that worse than trying to kill an evil human? Or better? _Coward. _She hadn't even dared show her face, she'd sent a messenger for her. "Bitch". She hissed to herself. "She knew I'd go back.." Hermione mused to herself. "Tomorrow, I'll be waiting…" The exhausted young witch collapsed into a turbulent night of horror and nightmares.

~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~

The following night Hermione, again, waited for her nemesis in the deserted shop. It was empty, she'd made sure of that; arriving earlier than ever before. Back to the wall. Face to the door. She'd face _her_ this time. She's kill _her _this time. Hours past. Clocks tick. Minutes past. Clocks tock. With a creak of a far off floorboard, Hermione raises her wand. Is this _it? _Is _this _the moment? Eyes burrowing into the darkness. A noise? She's here? A rustle of feathers flit through the gloom and into the moonlight pool illuminating Hermione's presence. Eyes rolling, Hermione tares at the blank envelope. Inside the emerald ink stains the parchment with strokes of evil. Of vengeance. Of _lust_. Rummaging in her purse, she found a quill and ink, and begun writing her reply.

_Miss Lestrange. I apologize, however I shall not be playing your games. This is the last time I shall be visiting Knockturn Alley. I have much better things to do with my time. _

_H_

The reply sent, Hermione returned to the new HQ. In the dark silence ice tears roll down rosy cheeks. Hermione lies alone on her bed. Frightened and foetal. Her back curved, legs tightly held against the abdomen, head bowed. Protection. _What have I done?_ She knew she had to stay away, away from temptation. It was foolish for her to think that Bellatrix would have returned to the scene.. She was too clever. Eyes open, accustomed to the dark, she whispered "Tomorrow I'll be the old me again. I'll forget this _business."_

* * *

><p>Apology no.2 – Yes I know there was again no smut, however all you little smutsters, watch this space, maybe if you're all nice and leave me lots of reviews you can have a smutfest in the next chapter and candyfloss to those who ask for it .. It's up to you :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A MASSIVE thank you to imperfectionisunderrated for agreeing to beta this chapter

Darkshadow-lord : If you keep on reading you'll find out later

Berserkeroo : True, smut doesn't make a story, as you say that is what a plot line is for. However, it does make an enjoyable read ;) Luckily I have most of the plot worked out, changing a few bits here and there as I write, but the basic skeleton is already there (so no awful making it up as I go on)

Chapter Four - The reply sent, Hermione returned to the new HQ. In the dark silence ice tears roll down rosy cheeks. Hermione lies alone on her bed. Frightened and foetal. Her back curved, legs tightly held against the abdomen, head bowed. Protection. _What have I done?_ She knew she had to stay away, away from temptation. It was foolish for her to think that Bellatrix would have returned to the scene.. She was too clever. Eyes open, accustomed to the dark, she whispered "Tomorrow I'll be the old me again. I'll forget this _business."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Five<span>**

_How dare she? The jumped up little mudblood. How dare she not accept her challenge. Did she not know who she was. She was the greatest supporter of The Dark Lord. She had been trained by the Dark Lord himself. She was one of the greatest and most powerful witches to ever walk the earth. She was a pureblood. How dare she reject her.. How dare she.._

" Avada Kedavra" She shot the messenger with the killing curse, a cruel smile flickering across her crimson lips as she surveyed the lifeless bird. Pacing her ornate boudoir she bit down hard on her lower lip, her mind searching, searching for a plan. And a masterly plan it would be. She'd bring the little mudblood to her knee's. Literally. Vanity prevailing, Bellatrix sat in front of her looking glass, taking in her own appearance. Azkaban had taken a lot from her; the glimmer in her eyes, her youthful appearance, her soft glow. However one thing it hadn't taken was the fire inside of her. Her burning desires. For lust. For pain. For lust. As her eyes scoured her appearance the anger rose inside. Anger aimed at only one. Herself. She'd let her appearance slip. 'Remember Bellatrix, appearances are everything'. Her mother's words ringing in her ear. She'd let her cause get in the way of her appearance. In the way of her sexual exploits. But she could have both. _Right? _She _deserved _both. She'd _have _both. Her wand danced in her extended hand as she cleaned up her appearance. Moments later, skin glowing, radiant. Her raven curls framing her porcelain face like the night. Her ruby red lips holding her characteristic smirk. "Eugh!" the disgust slipped off her tongue like poison. Parting her lips she looked her at... What was she to call them? _Teeth? _A short spell later her mouth home to pearly whites she smirked once more. _Seduction _had always been one of her many tactics of war, now it would be once more.

Rising she stalked to her wardrobe, throwing open the doors with vengeance. Now all she needed was an outfit. One fit for a pureblood seductress like herself. There it was, hidden at the back of the closet, the outfit she was looking for. Sighing as she removed it "Wingardium Leviosa" She surveyed the garments as it hung suspended in mid air. _I am in serious need of a new wardrobe. _ Once dressed she again stared at her reflection in the looking glass, her eyes darting over her appearance, a brief sparkle flickered in her eyes. She looked good, no. She looked _great. _The long black dress hung to her feminine body, accentuating her every curve, the long lace sleeves clinging to her slender arms, the scooped collar leaving just enough to the imagination.

She picked up the letter once more, playing with the response from the young witch she sighed. _This is not over. Far from it. _Throwing open a draw, she buried the letter from sight. she'd deal with the moodblood later, but for now she had far more pressing things on her mind.

~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~

"My Lord?" Bellatrix bowed as she entered one of the many rooms of Malfoy Manor. Voldermort sat in a large armchair in the center of the room, the only furniture to adorn the otherwise vast empty space. Nagini curled up by his side, her eyes fixed upon the only other in the room, Severus Snape. Stood by the fireplace, fire whiskey in hand, arms crossed, he glared as the witch entered, however the look was fleeting, quickly followed by desire, then back to hatred. It was like time had been turned back. Back to before. Before Azkaban. Before the first war. "Severus" A cruel smile played upon her lips as she watched him undress her with his eyes. "Bella.." He trailed off speechless at the vision before him.

Voldermort beckoned her to him, and she fell adoringly at his feet. "You're looking well Bellatrix." He hissed, pleased at her. She looked up into his eyes, happily. "Thank you my Lord." She wasn't often praised by her master. Not anymore. Not since Malfoy had sullied her by acquaintance with his failure. Though she had tried to protest, after all, he was just his brother-in-law. Her sister's fuck. However, as all knew, once he had made a decision, Voldermort seldom changed his mind, and she knew it a fool's errand to push the issue, and now, at last, she had earned _his_ praise once more. Maybe there was hope. Maybe she could still earn back _his_ respect. _His_ trust. His serpentine voice pulled her back from her thoughts.

"I have a task for you both… One which you will not fail me." The words slipped off his tongue like living death, followed by a hollow laugh as the two servants shot looks to kill at each other. Pulling her eyes back to her leader she nodded "Of course My Lord, anything."

~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~

"Don't be getting any ideas Bella… We will be in and out of that the castle as soon I can have it organised." Snape muttered, concentrating hard to look anywhere but at the beauty stood before him. Voldermort and Nagini had left, leaving the two Death Eaters alone.

"Oh it's not the castle I was getting ideas of you being in and out of Snivellus" Bellatrix spun to face him, taking his glass from him, and downing the cool liquid, licking her lips as it burnt her insides. Snatching the glass back off her he hissed.

"No.. I don't suppose it was. But then you never were one for the practical. The Dark Lord has assigned us a mission, how can you possibly be thinking about sex." He hissed at her, filling the glass again and downing it in one.

"Oh I'm _always_ thinking about sex…" Cocking her head to one side she let her eyes dart over the enigma before her. "So Sev… How many women _have_ you fucked…?" She let the words linger in the air, her hand gently caressing his hand, as light as a feather. Stepping closer to him, pressing her body against his. Breathing quickening. Pants tightening. Chest heaving. Eyes devouring. "How many were as good as _me_…?" Her purr caressing his neck as her moist tongue flicked against his earlobe, her teeth gently grazing at his flesh. "How many did you _wish _were _me_…?" Bellatrix laughed devilishly, snatching the bottle of fire whiskey and stepping back, amused at The Headmaster's obvious…_excitement. _

Growling frustrated he disapparated back to his office, "Bloody harpy"

~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~

"Enter" Narcissa Malfoy's sat alone on her masterly four poster bed. _How did things turn out like this? Isolated in her own home. Husband. Son. Sister. All out doing… She didn't like to think what they did, too much detail. 'It's a great honour Cissie, to share our home with the Dark Lord' HER home. And what honour? She just wanted her family. Her home. Her respect. Her freedom. Screw the war. Screw him. Some things were just more important than 'the greater good' and 'the cause'. Too many nights she slept alone in her bed. She hated an empty bed, more than she hated sharing her home. _Her quarters were much like those she had given her sister, regal and grand, showing all the wealth and power the family held, even behind closed doors. This was where she spent most of her time, and the room reflected Narcissa's colours. Still deep in thought, she paid little heed when someone slipped into the room, and crawled up behind her on the bed, only when she felt teeth sink into the pale flesh on her shoulder did she snap, turning around. "For fuck sake Bella…" She stopped, anger floating from her as she stared at her sister. _God she's gorgeous. _"Bella…" Her eyes roamed her sisters' face, her body, her _teeth. _"You look.."

This time she was interrupted by Bellatrix "I look fucking hot Cissy… Yes I know…" Her tongue flicked along her lips, tasting the crimson blood of her little sister. "You can stop fucking me with your eyes now sis" Narcissa sighed and shook her head.

"Arrogance does not become you Bella." They both knew it wasn't true, arrogance only made her more attractive; it was a family trait after all. "But why? Why now?"

* * *

><p>Okay so I lied :P Smut has been postponed until further notice (though I have already written the next chapter ;) which, well... You'll just have to wait and see)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the delay, FF was being silly all yesterday, and wouldn't let me upload -.-

koredaze : now, now, that wasn't very nice behaviour *shakes head* I'm not sure you deserve this chapter…

Chapter Five - Still deep in thought, she paid little heed when someone slipped into the room, and crawled up behind her on the bed, only when she felt teeth sink into the pale flesh on her shoulder did she snap, turning around. "For fuck sake Bella…" She stopped, anger floating from her as she stared at her sister. _God she's gorgeous. _"Bella…" Her eyes roamed her sisters' face, her body, her _teeth. _"You look.." This time she was interrupted by Bellatrix "I look fucking hot Cissy… Yes I know…" Her tongue flicked along her lips, tasting the crimson blood of her little sister. "You can stop fucking me with your eyes now sis" Narcissa sighed and shook her head. "Arrogance does not become you Bella." They both knew it wasn't true, arrogance only made her more attractive; it was a family trait after all. "But why? Why now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Deeply submerged in the confides of her sleep, Hermione tossed and turned as a voice slipped into her mind. "_Wake up Muddy…Wake up…" soft laughter ringing in her ears. "I said wake up!" _Bellatrix hissed, not knowing, or caring of the meaning of the word young witch awoke with a fright, her eyes searching the dark for her nemesis, grasping under her pillow for her wand. _"I'm not in your room stupid…I'm in your head." _Again the cackle of insanity reverberated around her skull as her heart race increased and her breathing shortened.

"What do you want?" Hermione whispered, cursing herself, the fear etched deep in her voice, there was no way the elder witch wouldn't hear it. And she did.

_"Scared are we Muddy? You should be. I can find you anywhere… Anytime. I could drive you to insanity…"_ The young _Gryffindor _tensed as she heard the voice, closing her eyes she thought back to that night in Knockturn Alley, the way her fingers had elicited such sounds from her mouth. Her thoughts were once more interrupted by _that _laughter. _"Think about that night a lot do we Granger? Think about me a lot do we? About what WE did?" _

Shaking her head Hermione muttered through gritted teeth "no, never.."

Bellatrix only laughed again_ "Such lies… And I'm in your head, so you only need think your reply, not voice it. Whatever you think I see, so be careful. There's no hiding. No lying to me." _

Closing her eyes, she let her head fall back to the pillow, mind spinning, concentrating hard on not letting her mind wander… wander to that night... "Shit" The cackle that followed sent shivers down her spine, she really did need to learn how to control her mind.

_"Yes Muddy, you should learn to control your mind; it's a powerful weapon to be used against you… but not yet. For now this is just too much fun." _There was a long pause before she began again_. "So answer my question, and remember I'll know if you're lying, so DON'T … Do you think about that night, about me, and what we did…?"_

The words danced in Hermione's mind, her heart racing._ "Yes, I try not to…But I can't help myself… It's like you're…." _

_"In your head?" _Bellatrix finished for her playfully, this was even more fun than she had imagined, and it was only going to get even more so. Hermione was not prepared for the words that followed, _"Fuck yourself!" _It wasn't a suggestion, and Hermione knew it. It wasn't even a request. It was an order.

_"Fuck you Bellatrix!" _It wasn't a good idea to wind Bellatrix up, Merlin! She knew that first hand, but her audacity and lewdness angered her. Or was it the that the thought of fucking herself whilst Bellatrix was inside her mind excited her _"Shit" _

_"Yes I can still hear everything you think, and you will fuck me again, just not tonight…" _Her words laced with the smirk that Hermione knew would be playing on her lips… _Those lips…. "So come on, be a good little Mudblood and do as you're told… You know you want to." _The truth was she did, and they both knew it.

_"You said I could fuck you again but not tonight… When?"_

Her boldness shocked the Death Eater at first, she'd expected at least five minutes of arguments and refusal. This pleased her. This pleased her greatly. _"Well I guess it depends how well you perform tonight for me, remember don't just do, but think about everything you're doing…." _

Sliding her soft silk nightdress up, to rest upon her abdomen Hermione slowly parted her legs, closing her eyes once more, losing herself in the moment. Her hand trailing to her laced underwear. Heart racing. Fingers shaking. Breathing shallow. Adrenalin pumping.

_"Too slow Muddy, forget the foreplay and DO IT!" _The impatient hiss sending shudders down her spine, as she tore her underwear from her, she could feel the Bellatrix's lip curl, a gentle moan escaping her lips, as she imagined Bellatrix was in bed with her. _"Soon Muddy, be patient." _She purred before adding. _"I promise I'll never fuck you again if you don't fuck yourself for me now." _This wasn't entirely true. In fact there was no truth in it at all, Bellatrix had no intention of _not _having the young witch, but then again, she also knew that Hermione would eagerly please herself for her own sadistic pleasure.

Hermione growled, patience seemed to have left long ago, along with reason and rationality. She hated the foul language that fell the Death Eater's mouth. She may be a murderer, but she was still a lady.

_"Three…Two...-" _Bellatrix's countdown was cut short by the soft moan of the young witch, smiling satisfied she closed her eyes, enjoying the entertainment.

Circling her clit with her index finger, Hermione bit down on her lip to silence herself. Her breathing erratic and her head spinning. Nothing else mattered. She slipped two fingers inside of herself, unable to stifle her own cries. She was surprised to find, that she was not surprised at how aroused she was. Quickening the pace, she thrust deep inside of herself, revelling in her own twisted pleasure. She was close, she could feel it.

_"Stop!" _The order came calm and clear, like a hot blade through ice. _"Stop now, or I'll kill you." _There was no denying the enjoyment in her voice, making Hermione shudder, knowing she'd take almost as much pleasure in killing her, if not more. Slowly, she removed her fingers, her body aching for release. She had been so close. _So _close. _"Tomorrow at 11am, you will wait for me. I will send you a message. You will be prompt, and you will tell NO ONE, understood?" _Still angry and sexually frustrated she sat up _"Where?" _She asked, already knowing the answer, and with a maddening laugh she was gone.

~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~

11am the next day couldn't have come slower if it had tried for Hermione, who spent the morning pacing the third room in the abandoned shop. This had to be where she meant, _didn't it? _It was 11:03. The owl was late. Maybe it was just another game, Merlin, she seemed to love them after all. She was pulling from her thoughts as she noticed she was no longer alone. "You… You look..."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes; she was already beginning to tire of people's double take at her appearance, Merlin! She was beginning to think things were easier when she looked nothing more than a corpse. _"_Who_ were _you expecting? The Minister of Magic himself?" She asked sarcastically, quickly closing the gap between them with long strides. Cocking her head to one side, she let a playful smile play on her lips. Hermione instinctively took a step back, hand on her wand. Ready. Just in case. She tried desperately to read Bellatrix's expression, but found that she could not. "I thought you of all people would have understood the importance of closing one's mind, and the risk if they do not…" Smirking cruelly she again stepped forward, backing Hermione against the wall, pressing their bodies together. Moulding as one. "Or do you like to be entered when you least expect it…?" Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat, trying hard to think of anything but _Bellatrix's lips on hers. Her fingers inside of her_… Cheeks blushing profusely as she felt her stroll freely through your mind, she coughed to try and clear the tension.

"I-I-I-" She stuttered, only to mimicked by Bellatrix's playing baby voice.

"Tell me what you want Muddy. Tell me what you _need…" _

She knew she was playing with fire, that nothing with this woman would come without consequences, but she just couldn't help herself. She did _want_ her, and she did _need _her. Her body still ached for the release she had been deprived. "You…" With every ounce of her Gryffindor courage she looked her square in the eyes. "I want you, and I need you." Bellatrix went to open her mouth, but she was interrupted before she had a chance to voice her next question. "I want to fuck you, and I need you to fuck me…"

Patience gone, Bellatrix kissed her hard, her head smashing against the wall behind her, as those new teeth started their assault on her lips. Nibbling, tearing, biting.

Hermione pushed her tongue into her open mouth spinning them around, and pushing her hard to the wall. Bellatrix gasped, shocked at the young witch's passion, a low growl sounding from her throat. Hands knotting in flowing tresses of honey and pitch, pulling each other in closer. Over the edge. Biting, kissing, licking her way to the older woman's ear lobe, she captured it for her own, smirking as the moans of pleasure filled her ears. Without warning she was pushed back, fear rising inside her as Bellatrix stepped forwards, wand raised, eyes dark. Deathly. With a wave of her wand a four poster bed appeared in the center of the room, and she smirked.

"Did you think I was going to hurt you?" She let her wand run down her slender neck, resting on her collarbone.

"No..." Hermione whispered, regretting it instantly, as anger flashed in Bellatrix's eyes.

In a heartbeat she was upon her. Somehow she'd closed the gap and forced them both to the bed, straddling her. Arms restrained above her, pinned down. "How dare you lie to me you filthy little mudblood!" She hissed seething. A smile danced upon her lips as she watched Hermione struggle against her, fear in her eyes. Gently she leaned down, flicking her tongue against the rosy lips before forcibly capturing them in a passionate kiss. Tongues dancing. Moans caressing. Bodies grinding. Hands roaming, tearing, naked. Chests heaving, desire boiling, as they look deep into the others eyes. A devilish look creeping into Bellatrix's face, she begins her torturous decent down the young witch's body, teasing, nipping, tasting, biting, kissing. Teeth sink into her pink buds, causing her to gasp in pleasure and pain. The gentle flick of her tongue, and the caress of her breath soothing the pain of her assault. Nails etching into her soft skin, leaving angry red marks down her stomach. An animalist grunt escapes her as her legs are forced apart. Pain courses through her, as Bellatrix bites down, sucking hard, leaving _her_ mark. Feathering the softest kisses up to her sex. Pain and pleasure. Pleasure _in _pain. Her mind spinning, one hand buried deep within the folds of the sheets. White. Gripping tight. The other lost with the mass of curls, pulling her to her.

"Please… I need you…" Her voice is soaked with desperation. Desperation she doesn't even attempt to hide. "Please…" Upon hearing her new plaything beg for her, she fights back a moan of her own, letting her serpentine tongue flick out, across her clit, causing the young body to shake with desire and fear. All gentility gone, she attacks forcing her tongue inside of her, hands forcing her hips down, as Hermione tries to arch herself towards her, closer. Bellatrix growls threateningly, gently sinking her teeth into her fold. A warning. Controlling her body, her head thrashing against the pillow, without warning two slender fingers enter her, curling, coaxing. "Oh Merl-" Is all she can manage before she is thrust into with more force than she thought possible, screams ricocheting from the bare walls as she climaxes around Bellatrix's fingers, her body visibly shaking as euphoria waves over her blossoming body. Savouring the moment, Bellatrix slowly ascends the bed, falling next to the exhausted teenage, smiling to herself.

Eyes wide. Head spinning. Her body still trembling in the aftershock of sex. A smile creeping onto her lips. Hermione rolled over, straddling the protesting witch before placing a finger on mouth, silencing her. Crawling down her body she nestled between her legs, their eyes meeting, daring each other to speak. Dipping her head, she imprisons the dark witch's sex with her innocent mouth, teasing her into submission. Profanity falling on deaf ears, begging her to take her, to be rough. But then she would enjoy that too much, and Hermione couldn't be having that. Not yet. Slowly, she entered her, fighting a moan of her own as she felt her tighten around her. Moving up the bed, fingers still deep inside the raven haired beauty, she kissed her softly, before beginning her slow, steady rhythm, smiling as she watched Bellatrix writhe in pleasure, and pain. The pain of the absence of pain. She craved it. The slow sensual strokes were killing her. She needed it harder. Rougher. But words failed to escape her. Eyes shut, brow furrowed. Drowning. Drowning in ecstasy. Biting down hard on the crimson lips before her, drawing blood, pressing a thumb against her clit, her smile growing wider as Bellatrix shuddered into her, fighting herself, desperately preventing herself from screaming out. Hermione thought her fingers would break with the strength of the waves of her walls around them. Sliding out, she licked them sensually in front of the flustered Death Eater, visibly confused and distressed to her reaction. Collapsing exhausted, the two witches, so different, yet so alike, lay in silence. As if snapping from a dream Bellatrix rose, dressed and left, just as before. Leaving behind a hurt and confused Hermione.

A dejected Hermione cleaned herself before leaving the store. She wasn't sure she expected any different, but to leave without a word, Hermione was hurt. Without looking where she was going, she walked into someone, ready to snap at them she stopped as she looked up. "You?"

~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~

"Yes me!" Narcissa Malfoy snapped icily sending shivers through her body, blushing profusely, thinking back to just mere moments before, to the things she had been doing to her sister. A look that did not go unnoticed by the haughty woman. A cruel hereditary smirk playing on her lips, her wand pressed to Hermione's throat. However she did not receive the reaction she had been expecting, as Hermione merely rolled her eyes. Is that all the Black sister's knew, violence? Sex and violence. Placing her hand on Narcissa's she lowered the wand.

"Before you do that, I have a question for you." The crossing of her arms, signalled for her to go on. "Well you despise mudblood's, halfblood's and blood traitors, do you not…?" Narcissa merely gestured for her to continue. She knew she was walking on _very _thin ice, and she wasn't sure why she did it exactly, but she said. "That's why you turned your back on your sister Andromeda, because she was a blood traitor…" The fire rising in Narcissa's eyes, she once more raised her wand

"Your point being mudblood?" She spat.

"My point being, it seems to run in the family… Being a blood traitor I mean…" And with that, she apperated back to HQ, leaving Narcissa Malfoy seething, confused and alone in Knockturn Alley.

* * *

><p>As always, reviews are like oxygen to me help me breathe *clutches throat, gasping for air*<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Apologies for the super long delay (Next chaps will be up sooner, though I'm away now for a week)

A huge shout out to my fantastic beta. You're awesome!

A massive thank you to my girl, whitedragon1988, Darkshadow-lord, Berserkeroo, wild artemis, Greyella, numberedheartbeats17, purplefriday and to all others who have and will continue to comment. Thank you for your support.

Whitedragon1988: You'll just have to stick around to find out…

Berserkeroo: Steal away Thank you for your comments, critique is always helpful. I have (in part) deliberately not covered how they're alike yet, and shown them to be 'romantic' (well, you know what I mean) with no support. I never ignore comments, and nit-picking is good. I am semi-human, so I do miss things.

Chapter Six - "Well you despise mudblood's, halfblood's and blood traitors, do you not…?" Narcissa merely gestured for her to continue. She knew she was walking on _very _thin ice, and she wasn't sure why she did it exactly, but she said. "That's why you turned your back on your sister Andromeda, because she was a blood traitor…" The fire rising in Narcissa's eyes, she once more raised her wand "Your point being mudblood?!" She spat. "My point being, it seems to run in the family… Being a blood traitor I mean…" And with that, she apperated back to HQ, leaving Narcissa Malfoy seething, confused and alone in Knockturn Alley.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven<span>

The Snow Queen, ruler of the snowflakes, and of her winter wonderland. A land of bleak desolation. Of desperation and despair. Was her haughty nature a guise, a façade? Or was it indeed her true vocation, and reflection? Cold to the outside world, few knew the true extent of her complex nature, of what lay beneath her ice and snow. They knew of her fierce familial loyalty. They knew of her effortless grace, poise and elegance. They knew of the immense pride she held in honouring her duty, and of her high social standing. Narcissa Malfoy was a private individual. Quietly growing up; shadowed by the infernal chaos erupting from her elder siblings. She had aged gracefully, the years being exceptionally kind to her, and was now; perhaps in her most delectable of stages, like a tight bud blossoming into a soft, fragrant English rose. The cascade of ice blonde hair shimmered fluidly around her slender shoulders, rippling onto the cool blue lagoon straps of her chiffon night dress. The iridescent colours dancing a lustrous play in the cool moonlight rainbow, as it pooled at her slender feet, caressing her every curve.

Her phantom presence and the eerie glow from the moon emitting the only light, in the darkened boudoir. Blackness protruding into the shadows, and once again sinking into obscurity. Like ink staining parchment, or wine poisoning lips. Adjusting to the void of light, her azure eyes gazed across to sleeping form of perfection atop the grand four poster dominating the room. Silent. As still as a petal of life, upon a river of death. Silent. Like a long lost princess cursed into a false yet lingering sleep.

~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~

That evening, Bellatrix had been otherwise engaged. Of course. The fates had always favoured her sister. Favoured..? Favoured her in sadistic frivolity. Maybe. Instead Narcissa had taken her bitter emotions out on those foolish enough to enter her. To disturb her. Her calm exterior hid the turbulence that threated to spill inside. Her blood boiled. Her mind raced. As she desperately tried to make sense of the words of Hermione Granger. The muddied words still ringing in her ears, like a steely chime of warning. _"It seems to run in the family… Being a blood traitor" _Yes Andromeda was a 'blood-traitor', and though it was true that she and Bellatrix had parted ways with their middle sister, that wasn't entirely an accurate account as to why. That also didn't explain why Hermione had said _"It seems to run in the family… Being a blood traitor". _She _certainly_ wasn't a blood traitor. She had stayed true to her husband all her married life. Well, mostly. She had _never_ slept with a muggle, mudblood, squib, half-blood or the like, and never would. The thought repulsed her…

So that ruled her out. Leaving her husband, her son, and her sister. Narcissa had sighed at this, refilling her glass for the third time, and sipping at the sweet elfish nectar. The obvious choice was her husband. Her son Draco made no secret of his disgust at anything tainted or impure. Lucius on the other hand, made little secret of his numerous and often illustrious affairs with witches, harlots and prostitutes. However, though fidelity wasn't something he bothered to concern himself with, status and blood purity were, and she was sure he would never risk his name in such a way. Which left her sister, Bellatrix. Like her husband, she too regarded blood purity and status highly. Didn't she?! However, life was merely a series of games to Bellatrix, and sex was one which she would always strive to win. Could her big sister really be a blood traitor?! Eyes closed she shook her head, no that didn't make sense. Maybe it was Draco, maybe he'd fallen for a mudblood at that horrific school. Or maybe her husband _was _paying for the services of a muggle. Sighing again, she'd downed her drink. This was all too complicated. _Damn that filthy mudblood. She's probably spreading lies to cause factions within my family._

~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~

In looks, the antithesis of Narcissa. Her untamed raven curls tearing around her _sweet_ ivory complexion as she lay in her dormant state. Her fiery passion sedated, stupefying her toil and heartache, at least temporarily. A gentle breeze caused by an open window, caused her blackened silk slip to ripple against her feminine figure. A soft purr elicited as ruby lips twitched in a smirk from her dream state. Bellatrix was as ferocious an aphotic beauty as Narcissa was ethereal.

Darkness came so quickly these days. Stalking daylight like a beast stalks its prey. The suffocating breath engulfing all it touches, crushing the life out of the light.

With a sharp flick of her wand the room filled with candle light, as one by one the dozens of candles around the room came to life. Their tongues of heated energy licking at the cool night air as they writhed to an ancient and silent tune. Shadows crept across lavish tapestries and skulked against corners and crevices. Ever as gracious, Narcissa floated to the regal four poster bed of her sister, falling softly to sit next to her as she slept. Her eyes danced, animated across the face of beauty as she placed a hand an over her ruby lips, apply enough pressure to wake Bellatrix in a start, the fear in her eyes, melting as she saw the smile of her sister looking back at her.

Bellatrix moved to sit up, but was restrained, her arms and legs bound with another flick of Narcissa's wand. "Bella, we need to talk".

As her sister removed her hand from her lips, amusement turned to bewilderment, and then to frustrated anger. The fire in her eyes boiled as molten fury coursed through her veins. "Cissy let me go!" Bellatrix hissed with malevolence as she struggled against her bonds. "You'll regret this when I get free!" Finally anger turned to desperation, as her body weakened and she collapsed back on her silky pillow. "Please Cissy, please"

Smirking with satisfaction, Narcissa sat back, surveying her handy work. "You do know I _could _gag you Bella, so if I were you I'd behave… I could do _anything _ to you whilst you're like this…" her eyes twinkled devilishly, almost daring Bellatrix to defy her. Daring her to misbehave.

* * *

><p>Rainbow cookies a-wait all who comment. You know you want one…<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Apology 1: I know it has been so so long since I last updated, but due to several factors; such as graduation, travelling and now working 100hr weeks have made it really hard to publish new chapters. Also though I have had these written for a while I have been struggling to find a beta with whom I have a good relationship with, who provides me with the criticism I need, who understands my style and who likes my content. I'd like to give a massive shout out to Imperfectionisunderrated who has again agreed to beta my work. Without this girl, it would be unlikely that these chapters would ever see the light of day. Hopefully now I have her back on board, and that I am relatively settled down (Other than the crazy work) I should be able to update far more regularly (though whenever I have said this before, the fates have always felt the need to intervene - that being said I no longer have school, or university or the like to distract me). This all being said, I for a while I wasn't really in the correct mood/mindset to send these out to the world. However, fingers crossed, I now am, and will be for the foreseeable.

To make up for the long time its been this is the longest chapter I have ever posted - over three times as long as some of the other chapters in this fic... I hope that goes to some way to make amends!

**WARNINGS/PROMISES: Contains heavy lesbian sexual references, incest and violence. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ - if you do, then happy reading ;)**

Chapter Seven - Amusement turned to bewilderment, and then to frustrated anger. The fire in her eyes boiled as molten fury coursed through her veins. "Cissy let me go!" Bellatrix hissed with malevolence as she struggled against her bonds. "You'll regret this when I get free!" Finally anger turned to desperation, as her body weakened and she collapsed back on her silky pillow. "Please Cissy, please" Smirking with satisfaction, Narcissa sat back, surveying her handy work. "You do know I _could _gag you Bella, so if I were you I'd behave… I could do _anything _ to you whilst you're like this…" her eyes twinkled devilishly, almost daring Bellatrix to defy her. Daring her to misbehave.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

Arms bound tightly behind her, as she sat knelt, on the bed, the cascade of ebony curls shrouding the surly expression etched upon her face. "You'll regret this Narcissa; I'll make sure of it." Bellatrix hissed, mostly in annoyance, mixed with a little amusement. Even when they had been growing up, it had been unusual for Bellatrix not to dominate all around her; people and situations. It was more unusual still for Narcissa to have dominance over her sister. "When you let me free, I'll get my own back on you!" She tried her best to escape from her bonds, but Narcissa had bound her well. The candlelight glowed warm and comforting around the two sisters, the gentle warmth eradiated enveloping them in a soft embrace. Breathing, shallow and stilted as teeth bite nervously on lips of claret. Excited fear creeping over her, as she waited in anticipation.

Narcissa merely smiled to herself, and extended her right index finger, to let it trail over the sensitive and pallid skin of Bellatrix's left shoulder bone. Her ruby talon scoring at skin like a knife. Sat behind her, she was free to smirk, without reprimand, and devour the body before her with hungry eyes, without comment. It wasn't often she was free to lust Bellatrix without fear of being caught. Hey eyes danced over her sister's form in loving appreciation and wanton lust. Leaning in closer, her warm breath gently feathering against the nape of her sister's neck, causing Bellatrix to shiver with desire. Lips teasingly close to Bellatrix's earlobe, she murmured in a deep husky and lusty voice; "who said I'll be letting you go free? I might keep you here like this forever…" The corners of her mouth drew up into a smirk as she watched her sister's reactions.

A shudder coursed its way through Bellatrix's bound and sensitive body as temptation and words of desire lingered in the air. Although Bellatrix hated to admit it, her sister knew exactly what she was doing, and she was using her novel upper hand to her full advantage. And though she would never admit it, the change in power, had her quite excited and aroused. "You won't get away with this Narcissa", her voice fighting as not to betray her. Desperate to cling to the last thing she had left. Her pride. After all, they both knew that Narcissa couldn't, and wouldn't keep her captive, providing Bellatrix with all the leverage she needed. "How will you explain my absence to my husband… Or the Dark Lord….?!" She purred smugly. Her smirk was soon lost, as warning teeth sank into the nape of her neck, soothed mere seconds later by a flick of tongue.

A cold pause hung heavy between the two of them, as Narcissa mused upon her reply. There were many hours until dawn broke, its rays shining in on their wickedness, and tearing them apart. For as soon as the sun touched the horizon their passions would be no more, and Narcissa would be gone, like an unspoken creature of the night; the marks of her handiwork the only proof she had been there. "We both know neither you, nor your husband care enough about your marriage for that remark to even warrant a response… and as for the Dark Lord…" Narcissa's mouth trailed sweet kisses up her sisters' neck, once more capturing her earlobe between her savage teeth and tender lips, alternating between biting, licking and kissing, enjoying the power she had over her sister, the way in which the once powerful dark witch murmured incoherently under her touch. Between her torturous teases she whispered, "Maybe… he'll give you… the punishment… you… so truly… deserve…" Revelling in Bellatrix's obvious fear and lust, as her body tensed and breath caught in her throat, she continued, bolder than before. "So if I were you… I'd be a good girl… and answer my questions… What do you think?"

Bellatrix nodded dumbly, her mouth as dry as sandpaper with fear, and her tongue numb with shock. It wasn't often that the twisted adversary found herself lost for words, but then again, it wasn't often that she found herself in a predicament like this. Her heart and mind were racing a million miles per second, like a Firebolted Seeker soaring to catch the lightning bolt Golden Snitch; unsure of what it was her sister knew. There were, after all, so many things, which she had kept hidden from Narcissa, and so many things for which she _could _be angry about, so many for which she _should_ be angry about. She had always been secretive and up to no good, even as a child. However this being said, there was less for which Narcissa could, and most probably should, be _this _angry over. In her sister's eyes Bellatrix was loyalty personified, wasn't she? Her younger sibling had always provided her with a lot of leeway when it came to her own misadventures and indiscretions. And even if this hadn't been the case, she had always been sure to cover her tracks, hadn't she?!After all;deceit, lies and secrets were what she, as a Black, specialised in, and Bellatrix Black did _not _make mistakes. _Ever_.

…Did she?!...

~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~

Bellatrix's usually wan skin was stained with the assaulted kisses, bruises, cuts and dry blood from the previous night's activities. The sun was burning high in the sky, the air dry and suffocating as it clutched at her throat and scorched her tired eyes. Letting out a groan of discomfort, the defeated temptress turned her head, staring sadly at the emptiness that spanned out before her. She reached her hand out across the ripple of satin, which seemed to her to extend forever. The abyss of loneliness stretching on for eternity. She'd gone. Left her. _For good?_ Bringing her knees to her chest, she held them close. Foetal and protected. Alone. As her free hand caressed at the space where her sister had laid, beside her.

~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~

_Bellatrix's body throbbed and ached. She'd missed it. Merlin how she'd missed it. Narcissa's slender arms weaved tightly around her waist. Holding her. Protecting her. Her tender lips against her lover's shoulder, eyes closed. Swimming. Floating. Drowning. Drowning in happiness and devotion. The dull ache of her limbs, a reminder of the love the two sisters shared. The love. The jealousy. The dedication and desire. When they were younger, they had held each other like this, safe from the outside world. Safe with each other. Safe. They'd have died for each other back then. They'd have killed for each other. Would they still? Would she still? Would she?!... Brutality in love and lust, followed by the softness of love and trust. Bellatrix never lied like this with anyone after… (well you know after what) She was a fuck 'em and leave 'em kinda gal. But not with her. Never with her. She'd missed the way Narcissa seemed to melt into her. The way she loved her unconditionally, because she was her sister. Because she was her first. Because she was a lover. But also how she loved her conditionally. How she just loved her, for who she was. She missed the sound of her breathing just before she fell asleep, still quick from their love making, yet soft, content, happy… For the first time, in a long time, a soft, sweet and honest smile played upon the lips of Bellatrix nee Black, just before she drifted off into a gentle sleep._

~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~

Crawling from her bed, Bellatrix slowly and painfully made her way to her en-suit. Larger than a dorm at Hogwarts, it was as regal as it was sensual. It mirrored both the suppressed desire and demonstrated wealth of its designer. _Her_ desire. Narcissa. Balancing against the cold dark green glass of the basin to hold herself upright, Bellatrix felt the room begin to spin. As the blood left, the pounding crept in and she brought a shaking hand to the back of her head, wincing in pain as her fingers found the ugly lump which now dominated the rear of her skull. _What the?!... _

~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~

_Unbound at last, Bellatrix found herself thrown hard against the wall, before the weight of her sister was upon her, pushing her back against the cold and unforgiving stone. They kissed hungrily, like starved lionesses upon a long awaited feed. Both fighting for dominance, their tongues wrestling in surrendered lust. Hands struggling to undress one another as they peregrinated over sacred lands. Bolder still, Bellatrix bit hard against her sister's lip, drawing sweet blood. A blood they shared. A pure blood, which she licked up with a smirk, much to the younger witch's annoyance. Fingers knotted within ebony tresses, Narcissa gave a retaliatory yank, Bellatrix's head cracking hard against the stone wall as she brutally forced her knee between her sister's legs, grinding hard against her wanton crotch. Her other hand tearing away at Bellatrix's slip with new found vengeance, her teeth sinking into the soft and delicate flesh of her nipple, causing her to cry out in pain and regret. "I told you, now is not the time to play cocky!" She hissed against the bruised and tender flesh of her sister's breast. "Test me again, and I'll make you regret ever fucking me!"_

~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~

A smile played upon blackened lips at the memory. The scabs already beginning to form, following the assault of passion that had torn through them. Her fingers gently caressed the bruises littered across her breasts. Just below her left breast she traced across a two inch bloodied cut, causing a sharp intake of breath, much like it had when her sister had given her the cut the night before. Walking across the cold tiles of the bathroom, Bellatrix positioned herself in front the full length mirror which Narcissa had hanging in front of the black roll top bath. Absorbing her appearance, her eyes widened. The phrase 'black and blue', didn't do her sister's handiwork justice. Her once alabaster skin struggled to shine through the conglomerate of purple aubergines, maroons and dark blacks of her bruises. Her face, neck, arms, breasts, torso and thighs were stained from Narcissa's interrogations. She hated to admit it, but she was impressed by her sister's actions.

~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~

"_I asked you a question!" Narcissa yanked at her sister's hair, pulling her back into her. Still kneeled, the once proud Bellatrix was almost unrecognisable. The blonde witch held a blade against her left side, drawing blood as she bit down hard on her sister's shoulder. "Are you fucking that mudblood Granger?!" She spat with all the venom she could muster, as the words burned her throat like sulphur. Bellatrix hissed at the pain her sister was inflicting, her heart threatening to rupture from her chest. Was the disgust in her voice worse than the affliction from the knife?! She wasn't meant to know. She wasn't meant to find out. How did she find out?! "Answer me Bella, I'm not fucking about!" Bellatrix knew her sister was furious, and for the first time in her life, she was unsure how Narcissa would react. Bellatrix had never lied to her sister. Never. She might withhold the truth, or refused to discuss something, but she had never outright lied to her. It didn't look like she could withhold much longer, as with every second the steady drop of blood journeyed further down her milky torso like a drop of ink staining a roll of parchment. Her thick black lashes laced with tears, desperately clinging to them like dew on a web on a cold winter's morning. An iced tear rolled over dragging a black line down her pale cheek, she closed her eyes, unable to witness her sister's face as she revealed the truth. "Yes!" Bellatrix managed to choke the words out, her throat tight, the tears now flowing freely. She was ashamed. She was worried. Did this mean the end of her and her sister's love? Would Narcissa ever forgive her? Was her entire world about to come crashing down? "Yes." She whispered, softer this time._

~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~

Sliding down into the steaming tub, water escaped over the top, splashing loudly as it hit the stone and crept along the floor. The bath was monstrously big, standing central to the room, in pride of place. It was black, green and gilded, and made of glass, making the clear water seem black inside and deathly, and as if it were to go on forever. Bellatrix closed her eyes and let out a relaxed exhale of breath, she rarely had time to enjoy such luxuries, and she had forgotten how much she had missed the embrace of hot water around her naked body. After a while the heat began to soothe the dull aches and sharp pains, however it did little to ease her pulsing headache. Placing the tip of her wand against the waterline a ribbon of light erupted from the end, spiralling through the water healing the many cuts, fading the many bruises, and diminishing the many welts littering her body, on its way. She traced the index finger of her non-wand hand lazily across the top of the water, as she returned her mind to drift through the memories of the night the past, a small smile playing on her lips as she did so.

~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~

"_Yes?!" Narcissa whispered, the blade clattering as it fell to the hard stone floor, the sound reverberating around the room was deafening in the silence. Turning Bellatrix around by her shoulders to face her, she pushed her harshly to lie on her back, before straddling her body and holding her hands above her head; pinning her to the bed. Her face cold and still, like a finely chiselled marble statue. Emotionless. "Why?" She whispered, as she stared at her sister, her eyes refusing to betray her emotions. "Why HER?" She spat the all consuming anger, consuming her once more. The mask she so tirelessly worked to keep, finally cracking. She had hoped Hermione's words had been a lie, meant to spite her, to rile her. Why would Bella do this to her. She was still here for her sister, or had she truly lost interest in her? Was she not desirable to her anymore? Did she not still lust after her? How could she lie with that filth, after all that they believed in? _

_Bellatrix let out a sigh, tilting her head to look deep within her sisters' cool eyes. "It wasn't planned Cissy!" She felt small and vulnerable, something she wasn't used to feeling. "I was so angry I just wanted to punish her, to hurt her. I wanted the ultimate form of control, and I had it...". She sighed again "At least for a while". Shaking her head gently, unsure what it was she believed in anymore, she continued. "Now… Now I think she likes it". Bellatrix kept pausing, as she mused over what it was she was going to say. She wanted to say the truth, but for the first time she realised she hadn't actually thought any of this through before, not really. "I think she always liked it…. and I think I like it too..." She swallowed hard as she admitted the truth for the first time both to her sister and herself. Turning her head to the side, she broke eye contact, unable to bare to see the look in her sister's eyes. _

_There was a long silence, as neither witch spoke, both of them taking in what had just been said. "She likes it?" Narcissa scoffed unable to comprehend the mudblood 'goody-goody' Hermione enjoying having sex with her sister, a sadistic Death Eater. Tilting her head slightly she took in the knotted torment etched into Bellatrix's face, she was clearly tortured over the situation, she could see the fear of losing her sister, her lover, she could see the true love and devotion, she could see the perplexity over her feelings towards Granger. Slowly she began to smile, and relax her grip on her sister's wrists, until she let them go all together, letting them fall to her side. "Do go on, I want you to tell me everything…"_

~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~

Stepping out of the bath, Bellatrix padded naked back to her room, her wet footprints marking her journey behind her. Her body sparkling as the sunshine kissed the droplets of water as they trickled down her figure. A few flicks of her wand later and she was dressed, and ready for what the day had in store for her. She was hoping it would be a somewhat sexual nature; her black raised collar accentuating her neck, and the red orb of a charm hanging invitingly between her bosoms. Leaving her chambers she made her way down to those of her sister, the click of her thigh high-heeled boots echoing through the stone corridors as she went. It wasn't far to her sister's quarters, Narcissa had been sure to keep her close by. Knocking loudly on the large oak door to her sister's office, she waited expectantly, holding her breath subconsciously in anticipation. She had almost given up, and was just about to turn to leave when Narcissa called for her to enter. Smirking to herself at the recollection of the last time she asked her to do so, she closed the door behind herself as she stepped inside.

~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~

"_She fucks me back Cissy. And she's good, she's really good. And I'm pretty sure I'm not the first woman she's been with." As Bellatrix explained their twisted story to date, leaving out none of the sadistic or illicit details, Narcissa's eyes grew wide in astonishment and disbelief, and surprisingly desire. "You will always be more than her Ciss. You will always mean more. You will always be more to me." Her hand gently caressed against Narcissa's cheek affectionately as she smiled into her eyes. "No one will EVER compare to you, in any way, you have nothing to fear"._

~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~

Narcissa leaned back in her ornate throne sat behind the majestic desk that dominated the room. "So you are still alive" she leered as she eyed her sister standing nervously in the front of the door. She wanted to laugh at the vision of Bellatrix Lestrange, feared by so many, nervously and absent-mindedly playing with a corner of her dress like she was a child. Sights like this filled Narcissa with love for her sister, and joy that she was trusted enough to bare witness to such insecurity. Rising from her chair she walked around her desk, coming to rest against it with a smirk upon her lips. Her bodice, Bellatrix was sure, was tighter than usual, leaving her breasts to heave wantonly for all to see. "I was beginning to wonder if I'd fucked you to death last night."

~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~

'_Does she kiss you like this?' Narcissa asked, forcing her tongue between Bella's sweet red lips without a moment's hesitation, unable to resist a moan herself as she tasted Bella's sweet lips for the first time in a long time. Why had she left it so long? Her right hand came to rest under her sister's left ear, her thumb caressing her cheek and her fingers knotting themselves in her mane as she hungrily devoured her mouth. Her left hand roughly grabbed at her Bella's pale breast, squeezing and twisting at her nipple hard, revelling as Bella's hips arched up, pressing against Narcissa's own, their heat clear to one another as their cores throbbed eagerly. As Narcissa's kisses journeyed down her neck, further down the valley between her heaving breasts her fingers held her hips close, ensuring she did not move from their position. " Does she touch you like this?" Narcissa's voice was deep and soaked with desire; she needed to claim what was hers once more. _

_In Bellatrix's mind too much time had past since Narcissa had been in her bed, and even more time had past since she had taken her like this. Merlin how she missed it! Something about Narcissa heightened her senses. She knew exactly where to touch, and when. She used just the right amount of pressure and domination without pushing her too far and she knew all her __erogenous__ zones. She was brought out of her thoughts by a sharp pain to her hip bone, as her sister bit down hard, before marking her with a love bite. The perfect word for it Bellatrix believed, as it was indeed a bite of love. They had always loved to mark one another, it was like a letter in a secret language, or a photograph of their passions that they could observe in private hours, days, even weeks after the event. _

_The younger witch's left hand held her chest down as she forced three fingers into her sopping wet folds. As expected Bella tried to sit up, but was prevented from doing so more by Narcissa's determination than her strength. "Does she fuck you like this Bella?" Bellatrix whimpered, desperately trying to keep from crying out. Narcissa delighted in her sister's obvious struggle, laughing as Bellatrix bit down on an enclosed fist, the other gripping tightly at the black sheets as she fought back the noises which wanted desperately to erupt from her. _

~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~

"No dear sister, you did no such thing" Bellatrix laughed, sauntering over to her sister. So it seemed all was well between them once more. More than well judging by her sister's flirtatious behaviour, which by Bella's books was a really good sign. "You'll need to try much harder for that". Parting the blonde's legs she pressed herself against her, Narcissa's legs wrapped around her waist. "So…" Lovingly, but with a hint of passion she kissed her "Am I forgiven?"

Narcissa nodded softly, before reaching out a thumb and forefinger to hold Bellatrix's chin in place as she continued. "But if I ever find out from someone else, especially one of your sluts, that you're fucking a student or a mudblood, you _will _be sorry! Do I make myself clear."

"So if I tell you I'm fucking them, it's alright?" Bellatrix joked.

"Yes"

Somewhat surprised, Bellatrix took note of her response for later. "So we're even again?"

Tightening her grip around Bellatrix's hips, Narcissa brought her arms around her neck, pulling her in close and holding her there. It was her turn to kiss passionately, forcing her tongue between her lips. Leaning back she placed her hands behind herself on the desk, propping herself up, all the while her legs were still wrapped around her sister. Smirking she replied, her eyes sparkling playfully, "oh Bella my sweet, that would be telling…"

* * *

><p>I am not too happy with this chapter, it is not one of my best, however having written it over 12months ago I was sick of looking at it. imperfectionisunderrated helped me so much, however there are still things I might eventually changerewrite.

If you liked/disliked/loved/hated/lusted over this chapter PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know, any of you that write will know the power of feedback and comments, it helps to drive and motivate us, and more than anything its a subtle reminder that others depend on our writing, not just ourselves.


	9. Chapter 9

Apology 1: This is a smutless episode, sorry guys but sometimes a fic needs one or two.

**WARNINGS/PROMISES: Contains reference to lesbianism and IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ - if you do, then happy reading ;)**

Chapter Eight - Narcissa nodded softly, before reaching out a thumb and forefinger to hold Bellatrix's chin in place as she continued. "But if I ever find out from someone else, especially one of your sluts, that you're fucking a student or a mudblood, you _will _be sorry! Do I make myself clear."

"So if I tell you I'm fucking them, it's alright?" Bellatrix joked.

"Yes"

Somewhat surprised, Bellatrix took note of her response for later. "So we're even again?"

Tightening her grip around Bellatrix's hips, Narcissa brought her arms around her neck, pulling her in close and holding her there. It was her turn to kiss passionately, forcing her tongue between her lips. Leaning back she placed her hands behind herself on the desk, propping herself up, all the while her legs were still wrapped around her sister. Smirking she replied, her eyes sparkling playfully, "oh Bella my sweet, that would be telling…"

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine<span>

**Hermione **

Weeks had past since Hermione's last encounter with Bellatrix, and much of her life had returned to normal; or as normal as they possibly could be in the world as it now was. The hours droned along slowly into days, and then into weeks. Spring was in full bloom; the cold dark nights seemed far behind. The late springtime flowers; crocus and daffodils danced in the warm breeze, as the birds chirruped overhead in the trees full of sweet smelling blossoms. A small part of her wondered if it might have all been a dream, though if she was honest to herself, something she was struggling to be lately, she knew it was all true. If she closed her eyes, and imagined, she could still feel Bellatrix's warm breath on her neck, and her hard nails raking over her skin. Hermione ached at the loss of her touch, and that frightened her more than the things they had done. How could she miss it? Miss her? In Hermione's mind, Bellatrix was a foul excuse of a creature, whom she didn't even wish to share species with, much less gender. She has been horrible to her whenever they had met; cruel, sadistic and dominating. How could she miss that? It angered her how much control the mad witch could have over her. How she could have risked everything over such stupidity. The Death Eater probably saw her as an easy target, something she had now proven. Her plan was probably to extract information, or kill her – or worse, kill someone whom she cared for. Bellatrix could even be making polyjuice potion, it wasn't like she hadn't had plenty of chance to extract a hair or two, and looking like her, Bellatrix could easily attack Harry, or McGonagall and many more. She'd killed Sirius, she'd tortured Neville's parents and countless others. There was no end to her wickedness, and she had given her everything she needed.

She needed something else to distract her, to fill the void her nemesis had created, and Merlin how she'd tried, she'd read, and read and read, a usual sure-fire way to relax her heart and mind but alas, to no avail. She had thrown herself deep into the hunt for the next horcrux, pouring over every clue, again and again. She had even begun doing more chores for the boys, her excuse was that she was bored of asking them, but in truth she was glad of the distraction, even if it was only fleeting.

The evenings were the worst, the weather was already beginning to warm, bringing with it some particularly hot and muggy nights, and it looked to only get worse. The arrival of such heat brought with it its own new set of problems. As she lied in bed in the sticky heat she couldn't help but control her mind from wandering to dangerous and forbidden places. It wasn't that Hermione resented where it wandered anymore; she had embraced her desire for women, for Bellatrix even, it was the relentlessness of it all that was beginning to bother her. Every night without fail her dreams were filled with visions of the two of them, often in sadistic and more than compromising positions. As a result of such nightly visions, every morning she awoke aroused and frustrated. The heat kept her that way for the remainder of the day, until she climbed back into her hot sticky bed to go to sleep. Hermione could feel a twisted pattern emerging, one that seemed never ending.

Sighing Hermione closed the book she'd spent the past 20 minutes staring at, without reading one word. The room was quiet and still, Harry and Ron were out, she didn't know where. The boys, it seemed to her, were more juvenile and 'laddish' than ever. She missed female interaction, the innocent kind, just to talk to another woman, laugh with her. Deep down she knew it wasn't Bellatrix's plan to use her to make polyjuice potion, or to extract information. She remembered the look of horror and fear in her dark eyes when they bumped into one another in Diagon Alley, she remembered as that look at transformed into one of desire. That hadn't been faked, that was real. She was sure of it. It seemed to her that Bellatrix Lestrange was a far more complicated and misunderstood woman than she, or most probably anyone else had ever imagined. She wrapped her arms around her self, protective as loneliness stalked her from the shadows.

~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~

**Bellatrix **

Bellatrix had been on her best behaviour of late, keeping her distance from Hermione as a promise to her sister. It wasn't that Narcissa had asked her to keep away from the young witch; she merely felt it was the right thing to do. More than that though, she knew she had to stay away, at least for the time being, if only to keep her sanity in tact. Being around Hermione was somehow intoxicating, she was so intuitive and mature and even through the disgust and disdainful looks she threw her way, Bellatrix had been able to see some degree of respect and understanding in her face, or had that just been what she wanted to see. Growling low in her throat she threw her self back on the bed in the most unladylike fashion. She hated how foggy her mind had grown.

The grand hall was dark and cold, all the drapes had been thrown together and the only light came from the flickering candles of the gothic chandelier that hangs overhead. The meeting of the inner circle of Death Eaters had drawn to a close and soon after their leader departed, so too did many of the others. Some however have stayed to converse amongst one another and the room is filled with hushed whispers. Bellatrix stood in one corner only half listening to the gloating spew falling out of Pius Palatov's mouth, her thoughts kept wandering and as hard she fought herself she could not stop it. To start with she had found it confusing, surprising and down right infuriating how much she thought of Hermione, but lately she seemed to accept it, growing accustomed to her mind's little meanderings. She figured now she had tasted the forbidden fruit, and knew she shouldn't have it, it was all she desired. This was after all her in a nutshell, a child, who always wanted what she, should leave be.

She had spent even more time alone than usual as of late, optioning for the quiet solitude of her chambers. She had always enjoyed her own company, a family trait. She had taken several of the old volumes from her sister's library and spent hours pouring over their dusty pages. It had been an age since she had read, and she had forgotten how much she missed learning. The comforting smell of the leather covers, all cracked and worn over hundreds of years, the pages stiff to the touch, almost crumbling with age. The haze of sweet aged dust hovering over her, causing her to cough as it stuck in her throat like a poison threatening to asphyxiate her, yet Bellatrix found some reassurance lying on her bed surrounded by the ancient books, like she was breathing again for the first time, in a long time. It saddened her to realise how much she had neglected herself over the years. Not just physically, but emotionally and mentally. She had given so much to the Dark Lord that there was nothing, or very little left for herself. She remembered back to when she had become a Death Eater, it was the first and only time her mother had ever been proud of her. As the eldest child, Bellatrix had never been able to live up to the expectations that Druella held up for her. Andromeda and Narcissa had always seemed perfect in her eyes growing up, at least until Andy had hit puberty and rebelled against all they had ever known. Only then had Bellatrix seemed like not so much a failure. It made her sad to think how at the time she had been so happy that Andy was a bigger disappointment, what she would have given to go back in time and live those days again. She had left one life of control and expectations for another. The Dark Lord sucked even more from her than her mother had done. She would never regret joining the Death Eaters, and she would always be the Dark Lords most loyal follower, she would die for his cause, and she knew that one day, that would indeed be the case. However she wished things could be a little different, maybe when they won and had control over the world she would finally be free to find a little happiness. Maybe.

Hermione had been a little bit of fun, nothing more. There was no better way to hurt the core of the rebellion that she could think of. If she ever let slip to any of her pathetic little friends, or the Order of their little liaisons it would certainly shake things up a little. However she couldn't help but feel a small amount of respect for the little Miss Granger. She hadn't done what she did out of fear, but almost out of confidence, and it dawned on Bellatrix that she held the same power over her, if Hermione mentioned her actions to any of her fellow Death Eaters it would surely have disastrous consequences for her. Sure she could argue her defence, which would be accepted, but she feared it would irreparably damage her relationship with her Leader, something she feared deeply. So was it all now about timings? Who would be first to reveal all? Closing the book she had been reading on her family's lineage, she rolled onto her back and stared at the black canopy overhead. She really did respect Hermione; she was brave, true, loyal, so intelligent and strong, both of mind and will. She realised for the first time that that was exactly what she wanted in a partner, a lover. She had never had an affair, just a thousand one off hook ups. Sometimes she'd sleep with them two or three times, but never more than that. Her sexual conquests were just that, someone to warm her bed for a night, or more often that not, just a few hours – She wasn't really one for sleep overs. For the first time she realised why her and Narcissa worked so well, not only did she love her in a way she would never love another, she challenged her; emotionally, physically, sexually, the other night had certainly been a reminder of that, and it seemed that Hermione also challenged her in the same ways. "So that's my type." She whispered to no one but herself.

Back in her sister's grand hall she wrenched her thoughts back to the present, Pius had a wicked grin upon his hideous face, scared badly from duels, fire and some said much more. He was an odious and lecherous individual, who even managed to make even Bellatrix feel more than a little uneasy in his presence. She had a duty to follow out Her Lord's bidding, and she had always done so gladly, now shouldn't be any different, but she knew it was. Their plans and her involvement, her actions would hurt Hermione deeply, maybe even kill her, or some of her friends. It was her duty. It was no different to any other command she had ever been given. The young girl had been a conquest and nothing more; she had to stay that way. She also had a duty to her family, to her name. She was a Black, and always would be, she wouldn't fraternise with mudblood's, or the like. She certainly wouldn't fraternise with a member of the golden trio, not unless it was to bring them down from the inside. Finally she had her duty to Narcissa, the only person in the world who truly loved her unconditionally. She was right, sleeping with Hermione had been a game, and now it was over.

~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~

**Snape **

Stress was beginning to affect him more so than usual. The weight of his role as a key player amongst the Death Eaters was destroying his soul, slowly, he felt empty and alone. He had no one to turn to, on any side. Now Dumbledore was gone, no one new the truth. He had no friends, no family, nothing. Just his jobs, one as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and one as Death Eater to the Dark Lord, both were thankless and lonely. He cursed his loneliness as the reason he couldn't shake _her_ from his thoughts. He had left the meeting as soon as the Dark Lord had done so, not wishing to spend a moment longer than necessary in that room with those people, with _her_. Sometimes he wondered if it was all worth it. Living a life of misery for a cause, for a result was one thing, but would he ever succeed, and would anyone thank him in the end? Would he reach the end, or would his end reach him before there was chance? Would anyone mourn his death? Or would it only be celebrated? No one at Hogwarts would miss him, not even his own students, and Lord Voldermort would just find another replacement amongst his henchmen. The Order would never miss him, they didn't even know. Honour and duty were indeed solitary and isolated roads.

He sat in his office marking class assignments, clearly fear of the Carrows didn't improve essays much, if they weren't enough of an incentive then it was clear nothing ever would be to these young minds, perhaps they really weren't capable of any more in life. A sad look of the world's future, however the war ended, some of these students would become crucial players in society, and it left little to the imagination.

The warmer spring weather made no difference down in the dungeons; his office was always deathly cold, even amidst the height of summer. The fire in the centre of his office currently crackled loudly as the logs blazed white-hot as the flames licked around them, the red glow flickered against the dark stonewalls. He preferred it down here, it was his sanctuary, and it always had been. He hated the moments he spent in the headmaster's office, _his_ office. It was still filled with all of Dumbledore's belongings and he had yet to make a start on clearing them and replacing them with his own, something, which he had been putting off for some time. Maybe he'd make a start later this evening, if only to distract himself from his distractions, to distract himself from her.

His own thoughts confused him, he's always hated Bellatrix, and she was such a vile despicable witch, so cruel and loathsome. She was antitheist of his sweet Lily, she had been so pure and kind and Bellatrix was so pure evil and well.. Evil… He hated that despite this she managed to worm her way into his desires, yet somehow he suspected it was because of this that she managed to do just that. Severus couldn't help but feel aroused when he thought of her, something about her, the thought of them together, her pushing him back against the wall as she roughly played with his member through his trousers. She would be rough and dominant and somehow that excited him, almost as much as it repulsed him.

He felt his rage burn inside him, as though it was fighting a fiery battle with his lust. He wouldn't let her control him; he wouldn't want her like that. She revelled in making him feel small and weak, in reminding him how inferior he is to her. How about if he took that away? He could take control, he could dominate her. Couldn't he?

~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~

**Narcissa**

Her life rolled on as it ever did, every day much like the last and much like the one to follow. Though somehow everything seemed different, as though Pandora's box had been opened, and try as she might to imagine it hadn't, it had. She had never thought herself as one to be jealous, she had never had need to be. She had always been the one that others envied, even from a young age. She was stunningly beautiful, she would be a fool not to admit it, and that was one thing the Blacks never were, fools. She had always gotten good grades, had breezed through school, always popular and liked by all. She was from wealthy and noble family, and her and Lucius's relationship had always been one envied by all. Women wanted to be her, and men wanted to be with her, they always had. So why was it now that she felt the breath of the green eyed monster on her, as though he was waiting for weakness, so as to pounce and devour her. She was ashamed to admit it, yet she felt sad and alone, for the first time in her life she felt she was losing her sister, maybe forever. She had seen a light in her sister's eyes when she was discussing a certain young witch, one, which she had never seen before. Hermione had sparked something inside her sister and it frightened her. She feared that her sister would now look for a lover who was more than a number or a notch, that she would look for a partner and not just a sexual encounter, someone to share a life with. It angered and sickened her how she should be jealous over the possibility of her sister finding happiness; Bellatrix was after all the one she loved in this world most, after her son. But that was the point wasn't it, she loved her sister, and the thought that Bellatrix would love another, would leave her was what terrified her most. Narcissa still needed her, she always would, and Bellatrix finding another would not only be an end to their encounters, but also an end maybe to their closeness, she would be alone.

Narcissa despised her husband, luckily it was a feeling strongly reciprocated. She didn't know the last time they had slept together, and she certainly couldn't remember the last time they had slept in the same quarters. He was rarely in the house, especially since the Dark Lord had commanded that they use her home for meetings, something she was glad for, things were never pleasant between them, at least not when they were alone, they were of course experts at putting on a show, displaying the perfect marriage they could do well, it was a shame it didn't continue behind closed doors and away from prying eyes. After her mother had died she had considered divorcing him, and moving with her son far away, but she never had, she knew it wasn't right, not yet. Maybe if they survived the war they would. She knew her husband had a lover; maybe it was high time she took one too.

She knew she wouldn't, not whilst her sister was still hers, until she moved on from her forever Bellatrix would be enough, sometimes more than she could handle. She wanted her sister desperately, she completed her. Bellatrix could be everything she needed, everything she wanted. She was perfect in every way. Since their night time activities a couple of weeks back, Narcissa felt like all her senses had come alive, and as though she was about to explode from her desire which seemed to be growing inside of her, desperate to escape. Her sister's new look certainly didn't help things, and she couldn't help but recollect on Bellatrix's appearance, her full red lips, her eyes as black as the depths of hell, her fine figure, her beautiful face, pert breasts, her shapely rear, the subtle dip of her waist as it meet the swell of her hips. She really was stunning. Narcissa began to wonder what Hermione would look like out of her obscuring robes, however soon shook off the thoughts, ashamed to be thinking of such a young girl in such a way, however try as she might, she couldn't seem to rid herself of thoughts, her imagination kept dreaming up the scenes of her sister and the young girl, how she would have loved to watch.

She hated how confused and flustered she was becoming, she knew how wrong her thoughts were; her sister and a schoolgirl, merlin she was becoming as depraved as Bellatrix, or so it would seem. Smiling to herself, Narcissa thought of something else to distract herself from the madness, revenge. Plotting revenge was one of her favourite past times, and Bellatrix had betrayed her trust, after all, she deserved to be punished. But how best to punish her sister? Bellatrix wasn't the easiest individual to exact vengeance on, for her there was such a fine line between pain and pleasure, and how Narcissa was going to enjoy treading it.

* * *

><p>So that's it for chapter 9, please let me know your thoughts, as always they're greatly appreciated and always help inspire me. Smut will resume in Chapter 11.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine - She hated how confused and flustered she was becoming, she knew how wrong her thoughts were; her sister and a schoolgirl, merlin she was becoming as depraved Bellatrix, or so it would seem. Smiling to herself, Narcissa thought of something else to distract herself from the madness, revenge. Plotting revenge was one of her favourite past times, and Bellatrix had betrayed her trust, after all, she deserved to be punished. But how best to punish her sister? Bellatrix wasn't the easiest individual to exact vengeance on, for her there was such a fine line between pain and pleasure, and how Narcissa was going to enjoy treading it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

Hermione paced back and forth._ I must be insane to be here. _Her sanity was already in question, yet still; here she was, wearing down a small patch of grass in front of the gates to Malfoy Manor. She had agreed to meet Narcissa Malfoy in her home, alone. _Foolish. _Why was she so foolish, she had told no one where she was going, just that she had something to look into, and might not be back for a couple of days. Meaning, no one would worry if she didn't return home that night. _Stupid, stupid_! She could have said no, or ignored the invitation all together, something had drawn her here; call it curiosity. The young witch clearly had no will power to refuse an invitation from one of the Black sisters. _Thoughtless. _Hermione wondered what had happened to the girl she used to know. She used to be able to rely on her own judgement, yet lately it seemed she had lost all the cautiousness and intellect she had once possessed, clearly along with her sanity and sense of reason. _Reckless. _Why hadn't she insisted they meet in a public place? Sighing to herself, she shook her head in frustration, she knew the answer, and she hated to admit it. News of Hermione Granger and Narcissa Malfoy' convening would ricochet around the wizarding world with untold consequences. _That still doesn't explain why I didn't say no…_

The grounds were gargantuan; there was no other word for them. They went on as far as the eyes could see, in all directions. Dark woods stood to the left of the Manor; they didn't look dissimilar to the forbidden forest, and somehow seemed apt upon the Malfoy estate. The grass looked bitter and prickly, like it had been scorched by the high sun, and drenched by the rains, making it hardy and uninviting. To the right of the house the lake seemed to creep over the land, devouring all in its path. Bottomless and thick, it looked like poisoned treacle, and Hermione thought anyone who entered would surely be asphyxiated. The large wrought iron gates stood intimidatingly at the start of a n absurdly long driveway, and Hermione was failing to find her inner Gryffindor courage to open them. She continued to pace back and forth, breathing as deeply as possible, as the early morning mist, low and heavy, tried its best to strangle her. She tried to make sense of the scramble in her brain.

"Do you muggles not know how to ring a bell?" Narcissa's cold sneering voice shocked Hermione back to the present, her hairs standing on end and a chill running through her, she turned around to look her host in her ice blue eyes, before her gaze wandered over the rest of her face – she was taken aback by how beautiful Narcissa was, and was unsure if she had always been this beautiful, or if being here, in her own element made her this way. Perhaps she had given herself a makeover like Bellatrix, but Hermione somehow doubted that she had needed too.

"I know how to ring a bell!" Hermione spat back, she was annoyed instantly by Narcissa's smug degradation, and by the more confusing thoughts beginning to consume her brain.

Narcissa half smirked, and half smiled as she placed a finger on Hermione's forehead, massaging gently. "Don't frown, it will age you." And with that she turned on her heels and walked down the driveway towards her home, the grand gateway evaporating into a puff of purple smoke as she walked through it. Hermione had to run to catch up, the gates forming once more behind her. The closer she got to the house the more she felt the sickness rise inside her. _Why here. _The young witch gripped her wand tightly, her eyes darting around her alerted.

Narcissa took them into a large drawing room; from the décor and possessions she assumed it to be Narcissa's personal space. The obsidian furniture and the ice blue, royal purple and emerald green of the decorations offset the light stone of the walls. She was grateful, not to be taken into the great hall: though she had come to terms with what had happened on her last visit to Malfoy Manor, it was not a room she wished to see again in a hurry. Now inside she felt the awkwardness fall around them like a veil. She stood nervously by the empty fireplace, as Narcissa surveyed her across the room. Her hostess offered her a drink, which she gladly took, even if it was only nine in the morning. The whisky burned her insides delightfully, and several glasses later they both felt slightly more comfortable.

"Mrs Malfoy as lovely as it is to talk to you about charms, I'm pretty sure that's not why you called me here…" Hermione looked down into her forth glass of firewhiskey as she swirled it rhythmically, in an attempt to soothe her nerves.

"No, that is not why I asked you here." Narcissa nodded in agreement, pausing a little before continuing. "I wanted to ask you why you were sleeping with my sister."

Hermione choked on a big gulp of her drink, she hadn't seen that one coming. When the spluttering and coughing subsided her cheeks were crimson and she dared not look Narcissa in the eye. Hermione was now seated, whilst the older witch sat perched atop her desk, her long slender legs crossed. One of her black stilettoes hung from her foot as she rotated her ankle subconsciously.

"Don't play coy now, it was you who brought her indiscretions to my attention after all. " Rising from her seat, she stalked over to Hermione, standing above her as she topped up the amber liquid. "So…?"

The cut crystal of the glass made the whiskey dance an almost hypnotic, mesmerising rainbow spectrum across the young girls delicate hands. "I um…I… I don't know…" Hermione stuttered, a frown etched deep into her face, as she stared at the fluttering colours. This was a question she still didn't know the answer to, not really.

Narcissa sat herself next to Hermione on the orate gothic Victorian chaise longue with its black mahogany scrolls and midnight satin upholstery. "Did you enjoy it?"

Hermione felt her cheeks flush even hotter, both at the question and the close proximity of the question-mistress, and if she sat any closer she would be on her lap, a thought which made her throat tighten and her mouth dry. Narcissa was a good few inches taller than her and Hermione couldn't help but look at her heaving breasts, as they sat there so close and inviting, right in her eye line. Shaking her head the young witch rose abruptly, turning away from her inquisitor, trying to hide from the look in her eyes, a look not dissimilar to the one her sister had had. She downed the last of her whiskey again, her hand shaking as she picked up the crystal carafe, letting it slosh into the bottom of her glass, some escaping over the side, and over her fingers. She had definitely had more than enough liquor for today.

Narcissa followed Hermione over to the window, following Hermione's gaze out across the grounds, the mist beginning to clear, and you could see further into the distance now. "You know, I'd be pretty sure you were lying if you said you didn't… She is, after all a fantastic fuck…"

Surprisingly unfazed by Narcissa's comment, Hermione turned around, looking up into Narcissa's eyes. "And I suppose you brought me here to tell me you are better?! You thought you could ply me with alcohol and seduce me. She told you I was an easy lay did she? DID SHE?!" Her chest heaved as she glared at Narcissa, the confusion and whiskey muddling her mind.

Cocking her head to one side, she drank in the sight young flustered witch before her. She really was an attractive sight. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to seduce you, but if I did it would be through charm and desire, not by weakening your inhibitions." She took Hermione's left hand on her own, bringing her fingers to her mouth and sucking them dry. "You know it's a mortal sin to waste such good liquor."

Hermione's mind grew fuzzy, the alcohol had taken ahold, and the erotic display before her was taking affect. She nodded dumbly, her eyes fixated on Narcissa's full lips, as she bit down on the bottom right corner of her mouth, as she smirked happily. "I… Should probably go…" Hermione's voice crackled with the bare hint of a whisper. "I shouldn't be here!" She went to leave, but was stopped from doing so by two hands gently holding her hips firmly in place. The young witch's eyes looked to the floor, desperate to retain some level of control, of dignity.

"Before you go…" Narcissa stood close to the girl, looking down into her sweet face. She really _was_ attractive, in a girl next-door kind of way, a real English Rose. "Just one kiss –" Hermione pulled to get away but Narcissa's grip held her fast. "No trickery, no expectations, just one kiss to… To see"

At a painfully slow pace, Hermione's eyes gradually flickered up from the ground to rest on Narcissa's face. "One kiss?!"

The blonde witch beamed in an instant at Hermione's partial agreement, she'd have taken less as an acceptance, and so she was thrilled with this response.

Fighting the urge to laugh at the grin filling Narcissa's face, she couldn't help but acknowledge the warm feeling inside. She was just so sweet and somehow innocent in her nature; how was she and Bellatrix so close? She couldn't fathom it. Hermione couldn't help but mirror Narcissa's smile, and this is how they stayed for several minutes; Narcissa's hands holding her close until a quiet awkwardness fell around them. Always the perfect hostess Narcissa broke the silence, offering that they take morning tea in the drawing room, which Hermione readily agreed to.

The Malfoy drawing room was surprisingly light and colourful, a vast contrast to the rest of the Manor. It was every bit an English aristocratic drawing room, complete with yet another chaise lounge Hermione noted, throw cushions, books, and even a pot plant or two. One side of the room led into an impressively grand greenhouse of some of the most impressive plants she had ever seen. "I didn't know you were such a botanist…" Hermione whispered in awe as she walked through the lush wonderland, eyes wide and wondrous.

"Herbology was always one of my strongest subjects, and now I find it such a relaxing and rewarding hobby" She let her hand reach out to touch a leaf gently. "You know, I don't know the last time anyone else was in here…" her voice sad and distant. "I don't suppose it would surprise you to hear that my sister, husband and son are none too interested in cultivating plants for potions, medicines or aesthetic reasons."

Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for Narcissa, she had always suspected she lived a lonely existence, and that theory was quickly being proved.

"You know, you remind me of me at your age" Hermione was taken aback for a second; she was nothing like this heinous privileged bully. "I guess charms, transfiguration and herbology are amongst your best subjects?" She asked, genuinely interested.

"Amongst others." Her response had been short and sharp, and she immediately chastised herself, seeing the hurt look flickering across her hostess's eyes before turning her back on her, walking back to the drawing room. "We should take that tea now."

* * *

><p>Okay so this was a short chapter, I struggled for ages to work out how to go from this scene to the next, and decided instead to just end the chapter here. The next chapter will be NarcissaHermione smut


End file.
